This application claims the benefit of Korean Patent Application No. P2000-80735, filed on Dec. 22, 2000, the entirety of which is hereby incorporated by reference for all purposes as if fully set forth herein.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly to a ferroelectric liquid crystal display that is capable of keeping a stable alignment state against external temperature variation and external impact. The invention also is directed to a method of fabricating the above-mentioned liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) controls light in accordance with a liquid crystal alignment state to thereby display a desired picture on the screen. A liquid crystal used for such an LCD is in a neutral phase between a liquid state and a solid state, which has both a fluidity and an elasticity. In a thermodynamic phase transition process of the liquid crystal, a liquid crystal having a smectic C phase is rotated along a smectic layer taking a layer structure having the same electrical and magnetic property. In other words, the smectic C phase liquid crystal is rotated along an outer line of a virtual cone.
Such a smectic C phase liquid crystal has a characteristic of having a spontaneous polarization regardless of an external electric field. This liquid crystal is usually referred to as a xe2x80x9cferroelectric liquid crystalxe2x80x9d (FLC). The FLC has been actively studied in light of its fast response speed according to its spontaneous polarization characteristic and an ability to realize a wide viewing angle without a special electrode structure and a compensating film. The FLC includes a deformed helix FLC mode, a surface stabilized FLC mode, an anti-FLC mode, a V-type FLC mode and a half V-type FLC mode, etc. Hereinafter, the V-type FLC mode and the half V-type FLC mode will be described.
FIG. 1 shows an alignment state of a liquid crystal cell in the V-type FLC mode.
Referring to FIG. 1, the liquid crystal cell in the V-type FLC mode includes an upper substrate 1 on which a common electrode 3 and an alignment film 5 are disposed; a lower substrate 11 on which a TFT array 9 including a pixel electrode and an alignment film 7 are disposed; and a liquid crystal 13 injected between the upper and lower substrates 1 and 11. The alignment films 5 and 7 are aligned into a desired state by rubbing. The injected liquid crystal 13 forms a smectic layer having a layer structure and is arranged into a phase having a desired slope with respect to a plane perpendicular to the smectic layer. In other words, the liquid crystal 13 has a desired inclination angle with respect to an aligned direction of the alignment film and is aligned such that the adjacent smectic layers have opposite polarities with respect to each other.
FIG. 2 shows the relationship between transmissivity (T) and voltage (V) of the V-type FLC mode liquid crystal cell. The liquid crystal 13 within the V-type FLC mode liquid crystal cell responds to positive and negative voltages applied thereto. Since the transmittance is suddenly changed according to an application of positive and negative voltages, a T-V curve has a V-shape. In other words, a transmittance is increased as a positive voltage increases, whereas a transmittance is decreased as a negative voltage increases.
FIG. 3 shows an alignment state of a liquid crystal cell in the half V-type FLC mode.
In FIG. 3, a liquid crystal 15 within the half V-type FLC mode liquid crystal cell injected between the upper substrate 1 and the lower substrate 11 forms a smectic layer having a layer structure. The liquid crystal 15 is aligned at a desired inclination angle with respect to an alignment treatment direction of the alignment films 5 and 7 such that the adjacent smectic layers have a different polarity unlike the liquid crystal 13 in the V-type FLC mode. Such a half V-type mode liquid crystal can be implemented by applying a positive or negative electric field in advance and, at the same time, lowering its temperature into a temperature having a smectic phase. The half V-type FLC mode liquid crystal 15 formed in this manner responds to only one of the applied positive and negative voltages. Thus, as seen from FIG. 4, the T-V curve has a half V-shape in the half V-type FLC mode. The T-V characteristic in FIG. 4 represents when a negative voltage is used to make an initial uniform alignment. In this case, a transmittance appears not to increase upon application of a negative voltage, whereas it is increased in accordance with an increase in a positive voltage. Otherwise, when a positive voltage is used to make an initial uniform alignment, a transmittance is increased in accordance with an increase in a negative voltage.
A thermodynamic phase transition process of the half V-type FLC mode liquid crystal 15 is as follows:
Isotropicxe2x86x92nematic (N*) phasexe2x86x92smectic C*(Sm C*) phasexe2x86x92crystal
Such a phase transition process expresses a liquid crystal phase resulting from a gradual decrease in temperature going from left to right. The liquid crystal 15 is aligned in parallel to a rubbing direction when its temperature is slowly lowered to reach a temperature having a nematic phase after the liquid crystal 15 was injected into the liquid crystal cell at a temperature having an isotropic phase. If an electric field is applied to the interior of the cell with a temperature being slowly lowered in this state, then the liquid crystal 15 is phase-changed into a smectic phase. A direction of a spontaneous polarization of the liquid crystal 15 generated at this time is arranged in such a manner to be consistent with that of an electric field formed at the interior of the cell. As a result, when the liquid crystal 15 within the liquid crystal cell is subjected to a parallel alignment treatment, it makes one of two possible molecule arrangements. The molecule arrangement in the spontaneous polarization direction is consistent with the direction of an electric field applied in the phase transition process, and thereby has a uniform alignment state.
This uniform alignment state will be described in detail with reference to FIG. 5 and FIG. 6 below. First, as seen from FIG. 5, if a negative electric field E (xe2x88x92) is applied upon alignment of the liquid crystal 15, then a spontaneous polarization direction of the liquid crystal 15 identical to the electric field direction is made to provide a uniform alignment. In such a liquid crystal cell, as shown in FIG. 6, a liquid crystal arrangement is changed upon application of a positive electric field E (+) while a liquid crystal arrangement is not changed upon application of a negative electric field E (xe2x88x92).
In order to utilize a response characteristic to an electric field of the liquid crystal 15, polarizers perpendicular to each other are arranged at the upper and lower portions of the liquid crystal cell. At this time, a transmission axis of one polarizer is arranged to be consistent with an initial liquid crystal alignment direction. In the liquid crystal cell having the above-mentioned arrangement, the T-V curve has a half V-shape as shown in FIG. 7, experimentally. With respect to a negative electric field E (xe2x88x92), a liquid crystal arrangement is not changed to block the light. In contrast, with respect to a positive electric field E (+), a liquid crystal arrangement is changed to transmit the light. In this case, as a positive electric field E (+) increases, a transmittance also increases.
As described above, the half V-type FLC mode liquid crystal uses both a temperature and an electric field so as to obtain a uniform alignment. However, the liquid crystal cell made in this manner causes a phenomenon of breaking an initial uniform alignment when external impact is applied thereto during a grinding process of a shorting bar.
Also, when a heat stress is applied to the conventional half V-type FLC mode liquid crystal cell, a phenomenon of breaking a uniform alignment occurs. The T-V curve of the liquid crystal cell to which a heat stress above a phase transition temperature is applied during a certain time when the liquid crystal has an isotropic phase or a nematic phase is illustrated in FIG. 8. In other words, a transmission characteristic according to a voltage prior to a heat stress has a typical half V-shape, whereas a transmission characteristic according to a voltage after a heat stress is changed into an asymmetrical V-shape. This means that an initial uniform alignment fails to be sustained due to external heat stress.
When an initial uniform alignment has been broken as mentioned above, it is necessary to make a treatment utilizing a temperature and an electric field so as to obtain an alignment as uniform as the initial alignment. However, since it is not easy to apply a uniform DC voltage to the electrodes of the upper and lower substrates in comparison with when the shorting bars have been connected, it becomes difficult to obtain a uniform alignment.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a ferroelectric liquid crystal display and a fabricating method thereof that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An advantage of the present invention is to provide a ferroelectric liquid crystal display and a fabricating method thereof that is capable of keeping a stable alignment state against external temperature variation and external impact. The invention also is directed to a method of fabricating the above-mentioned liquid crystal display.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages of the invention, a ferroelectric liquid crystal display according to one aspect of the present invention includes an upper substrate provided with a transparent electrode and an alignment film undergoing an alignment treatment; a lower substrate opposed to the upper substrate and provided with a pixel electrode and an alignment film undergoing an alignment treatment; and a ferroelectric liquid crystal injected between the upper and lower substrates and containing a small amount of light-hardening polymer to form a polymer network.
In the ferroelectric liquid crystal display, a temperature upon injection of the ferroelectric liquid crystal is above a temperature causing a phase transition from a smectic phase into a nematic phase.
A direct current voltage is applied to the electrodes of the upper and lower substrates when the ferroelectric liquid crystal is uniformly aligned.
A temperature is varied such that the ferroelectric liquid crystal is changed from a nematic phase into a smectic phase at least once when the ferroelectric liquid crystal is uniformly aligned.
A light intensity range of an ultraviolet ray exposed when the polymer network is formed is about 1 to about 5 mW/cm2.
A range of total exposure energy of an ultraviolet ray exposed when the polymer is formed is about 240 to about 1200 mJ/cm2.
An ultraviolet lamp for generating the ultraviolet ray is selected from any one of an Hg lamp and a Xe lamp.
A wavelength range of the ultraviolet ray is about 365xc2x1100 nm.
A method of fabricating a ferroelectric liquid crystal display according to another aspect of the present invention includes joining an upper substrate provided with a transparent electrode and an alignment film undergoing an alignment treatment to a lower substrate opposed to the upper substrate and provided with a pixel electrode and an alignment film undergoing an alignment treatment; injecting a ferroelectric liquid crystal adding a light-hardening polymer between the joined upper and lower substrates; uniformly aligning the ferroelectric liquid crystal; and exposing an ultraviolet ray to the uniformly aligned liquid crystal cell.
In the method, a temperature upon injection of the ferroelectric liquid crystal is above a temperature causing a phase transition from a smectic phase into a nematic phase.
A direct current voltage is applied to the electrodes of the upper and lower substrates when the ferroelectric liquid crystal is uniformly aligned.
A temperature is varied such that the ferroelectric liquid crystal is changed from a nematic phase into a smectic phase at least once when the ferroelectric liquid crystal is uniformly aligned.
A light intensity range of an ultraviolet ray exposed when the polymer network is formed is about 1 to about 5 mW/cm2.
A range of total exposure energy of an ultraviolet ray exposed when the polymer is formed is about 240 to about 1200 mJ/cm2.
An ultraviolet lamp for generating the ultraviolet ray is selected from any one of an Hg lamp and a Xe lamp.
A wavelength range of the ultraviolet ray is about 365xc2x1100 nm.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.